Family Can Cause Confusion
by 10 tailed demon cat dei lover
Summary: Ninaku loves her cousins, Itachi and Sasuke, but now her uncle's forcing her to marry one of them. warning: incest and oocness
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Ninaku Nara has loved her cousins, Itachi and Sasuke, but now her uncle's forcing her to marry one of them. Who will she choose? _

_**Normal POV**_

It was Ninaku's 19 birthday, and it was going awesome. That was until her uncle called her down to his office to tell her important information.

Ninaku opened the door to her uncle's office and walked in. "What did you want to tell me uncle?"

"Sit down Ninaku" Fugaku said

Nina got nervous, people only called her by her full name when they were serious, normally they would call her Nina

"Ninaku , by your 20th birthday you have to be married to either Sasuke or Itachi "

"WHAT!" Ninaku yelled

The glare her uncle sent her shut her up.

"Gomen"

"Go" Fugaku said

She nodded and left the office. When Ninaku was out of the office she sat in the living room and thought.

'well, Itachi used to baby-sit me when I was a child, Sasuke was my first kiss, Itachi was the first person I ever made out with, Sasuke is mean sometimes, Itachi was the first person to go a tiny but further then making out until my younger cousin ruined it'

What snapped her out of her thoughts was someone putting there arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug

"Hi Nina" Itachi said

She giggled "Hi Itachi"

"I guess father has told you."

"Hai" Ninaku said sadly

"Cheer up" Itachi said pecking her cheek.

"Fine"

"Good" Itachi said kissing her fully on the lips

She felt him nibble on her lip asking for entrance which she granted.

"You've been improving" Itachi said in between kisses

"Yes I have" Ninaku said

"I have to go on a mission, so I'll see you in a few months" Itachi said giving her one last peck on the cheek

"Bye" Ninaku said

"Bye" Itachi said walking out the door

Ninaku went out the door and walked to the training ground where her team was waiting for her.

"NINA-CHAN!" Her best friend Naruto yelled when she got there

She laughed and hugged him "Hi Naruto-kun"

"I have a present for you! Believe it!" He said handing her a tiny box

She laughed again, his hyperness was really funny sometimes .

When she opened it she found a necklace with the Nara sigh on it. "Thanks Naruto"

"Your welcome!"

"Here Nina" Kakashi said giving her a box

Nina sqealed when she opened it. In the box was the new book Jaraiya made, it had all yaoi!

"Thanks Kaka-sensei!"

"Here" Sasuke said handing her a box

When Nina opened it she found a neclace with the Uchiha sigh.

"Thanks Sasuke" She said kissing him on the cheek and smirking when she saw Sakura get upset

"Here Nina" Sakura said giving her a huge box

When Nina opened it she found out Sakura bought her a scythe

"Thanks!"

"I didn't know what to buy you so I asked Sasuke and he said you were a jashinist so I got you that."

"Oh"

Ninaku felt Itachi's chakra with someone else's unfamiliar chakra

"I have to go check something out. I'll be beck soon"

"Fine, but be back quickly we need to train" Kakashi said

"Hai!" Ninaku replied running into the forest after she put her scythe on her back

When Ninaku felt there chakra closer she started walking but stayed hidden.

"I didn't tell her where I was going I just told her I was going on a mission, Kisame" She heard Itachi say

"She better not follow us" The other person said

Suddenly Ninaku tripped over a branch, she mentally cursed herself

"Grab her Kisame" Itachi said

"Hai" Kisame said lifting Ninaku up, over his shoulder

"Your blue, you must be half shark half human. Ew, how did your parents have you? Was it a DNA experiment gone wrong? I bet it was? How come your holding me? EW would you quit touching my butt you pervert?"

Itachi laughed while Kisame fumed

"How do you live with her?" Kisame asked

"You're a bastard. A blue bastard. Is your theme song im blue?"

"Itachi, carry her" Kisame said

Itachi sighed but carried her bridle style.

"Itachi!" Ninaku said hugging him

"Why did you follow me?

"I felt an unfamiliar chakra so I came to see if you were alright" Ninaku said

"Incest much?" Kisame said

"There's a lot of incest with Uchiha's" Itachi said

Ninaku noticed they were moving.

"Can I walk on my own?"

"Sure" Itachi said putting her down

"Fire style: fire floor" Ninaku said

The ground under her turned into fire and carried her


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are we going?" Nina asked

"None of your business" Kisame said

"Whatever" Nina said

~1hour later~

"We're finally here! I can get away from the freak now!" Kisame said happily

When they got in the hideout the first person Nina saw was a man with silver hair.

"Who's the bitch?" Hidan asked

"What did you call me?" Nina asked madly

"I called you a bitch"

"You picked the wrong person to mess with" Nina said taking her scythe off her back

"Nina, calm down. He's a jashinist too, so trying to kill him wouldn't work." Itachi said

"What do you mean by freaking 'too'?"

"Im a jashinist bastard" Nina said

"Whatever" Hidan said going upstairs

"Creep" Nina said before getting hugged to death by an unknown person

"Hi! Tobi's Tobi! What's your name?" Tobi asked

"My name's Ninaku Nara but you can call me Nina!" Nina said

"OI! TOBI! You need to watch it when you go down the stairs! You made me hit my head, un!" Deidara said walking down the stairs

"You have a deep voice for a girl" Nina said

"I'M GOING TO FRICKIN KILL YOU, UN!" Deidara said while taking out a kunai.

Nina hid behind Itachi who was coming out of the kitchen.

"Did you call him a girl nina?" Itachi asked

"That's a boy?"

"Yes"

"Oh, well, yes I did"

Itachi sighed "And I talked to our leader. You will have to stay for awhile. Leader will pick your room by tonight"

"This is the worst birthday ever" Nina said

"Its only gonna get worse, un"

Hidan and Kakuzu came down the stairs at that moment.

"OMJ! Your hair is really long!" Nina said looking at Kakuzu's hair

"I knew I should have covered my hair" Kakuzu said

"What's with the stitches? And the green and black eyes? Why is your skin so tan?"

"Nina, quit it" Itachi said

"Fine" Nina said pouting

"I don't get why she listens to you" Kisame said coming in from the kitchen.

"FISHIE!" Nina said jumping onto Kisame's back

"Get off" Kisame said

"Meany" Nina said getting off Kisame's back

"You have some issues, un"

"You do too!"

"Deidara, that's not how you treat people you just met" Sasori said walking down the stairs

"You're a puppet!" Nina said "That's SO cool!"

"Ok?" Sasori said

The leader then walked in

"OMJ! You have so many chakra receivers!"

"How do you know what they are?" Pein asked

"Because I can tell" Nina said

"Well, Nina, you will be staying with Sasori and Deidara"

"WHAT?" Nina yelled

"You heard me"

"But Pein-sama. We only have 2 beds in the room. Itachi and Kisame have the room with three beds, un"

"My decision is final" Pein said leaving

"Well come on Nina, I'll show you the room" Sasori said walking up the stairs

"Whatever" Nina said following him

Deidara followed them, not saying a word.

When they got there Nina noticed that on the door it said both of there names. Inside was really cool, there was the beds on the left with a desk in the middle of them. On the right was where Sasori's puppets were and Deidara's clay. Against the wall were two dressers and on the right hand wall there was a door that lead to the bathroom.

"Well now we have to figure out what bed your sleeping in" Sasori said

"I say she should sleep in yours an you sleep on the floor, un"

"She should sleep in yours"

After awhile it was decided that Nina would sleep in Deidara's bed and Deidara would sleep on the floor.

~before bed~

"Good night" Nina said to everyone before heading upstairs into the room she was sharing

When she got pajama's on and was in bed she heard Sasori and Deidara come in fighting about art.

"Would you two shut up?"

"Whatever, un" Deidara said

A few hours later and Nina still wasn't asleep. She turned around so she could see if Deidara and Sasori were asleep. Sasori was but Deidara wasn't

"Why aren't you asleep?" Nina asked

"This floor is uncomfortable, un"

"Want your be back?" Nina asked

"Where would you go, un?"

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"Itachi would kill me id he found out I let you do that, un"

"so?"

"No, un"

"Your lose. This bed is comfy"

"Then why aren't you asleep, un?"

"N-no reason"

"Your lying, un"

"Why would you care?"

"I don't, un"

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's just that I'm wondering about what's going on at home" Nina said letting a tear fall

Deidara sighed and reached his hand out so he could hold Nina's "You'll go home soon, un"

Nina grabbed Deidara's hand and traced the lines to the mouth.

Deidara smiled at her and Nina smiled back.

Anther tear left Nina's eye.

Deidara took his hand away and stood up making his way to the bed before sitting on it. Nina looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, im not gonna rape you, un"

"I know." Nina said while more tears feel down her face

"Why are you crying, un?"

"Everything reminds me of home"

"Oh, un" Deidara said

Nina sat up and sighed. Deidara hugged her.

"I promise you'll go home soon, un"

Nina nodded and eventually fell asleep still in Deidara's hug


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Nina was training outside Hidan came and watched her.

"You suck at using a scythe" Hidan said

"Wanna battle and see who can catch the other person in the triangle thing first?" Nina asked

"Sure" Hidan said walking up to her

"Seeing as how I could just use my family's jutsu to immobilize you so I can get you in the other jutsu, im not going to" Nina said while kicking him.  
He easily grabbed her foot. When she got her foot back she started running in circle's around him, She then used the 2 scrolls that she had in her hand and jumped up and summoning 100 weapons while making them hit Hidan. Hidan blocked all but 10. While Hidan tried to pull them out Nina pulled out a small bottle and poured 3 drops on her gloved hand. She hit Hidan and he stopped moving

"What the hell was that?" He asked

"It was a liquid used for immobilizing people" Nina said walking up to him and using her scythe to draw blood from his arm. When she licked the blood she drew the circle and smiled "You don't need to be able to use a scythe really good to kill someone"

Hidan flipped her off. "Whatever bitch" Hidan said

Nina stopped the triangle and went inside the house. When she was in there she saw another girl talking to Itachi

"W-who are you?' Nina asked

"Mizuhime Shurkan" She said before talking to Itachi

Nina thought she was flirting with her cousin. "Get away from him bitch!" She tried hitting her but failed

"Does someone have a crush on him?" Mizuhime asked

Nina glared at her before stomping off to her room.

When she got there she sat on the bed and thought. 'that girl looked strangely familiar'_  
_

_Flashback  
_

_Nina was on a mission to the snow village with her team. When they got there they were starving. But a girl a little older then Nina gave them food  
_

_"Thanks" Nina said smiling  
_

_"No problem" the girl said  
_

_"What's your name?"  
_

_"Mizuhime Shurkan. What's yours?"  
_

_"Ninaku Nara"  
_

_"'You look a lot like my dad, well your eyes look a lot like his"  
_

_"You look a lot like my mom. Were you originally from the snow village?"  
_

_"No. I was adopted, I was originally from Konoha"  
_

_"Oh"  
_

Nina ran back down to where she saw the girl "ITS YOU!"

Mizuhime laughed "Yes, its me Nina"

"Hime!" Nina said smiling

Mizuhime rolled her eyes

"Itachi did I have a sister?" Nina asked

"Shit" Itachi muttered

"How come no one tells me any thing that's important!" Nina said running out of the house

Itachi followed her but Nina was faster

"Ninaku Nara. Quit running away!" Itachi said

Nina stopped running. Only because she knew that if Itachi said her whole name she would get in trouble.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Nina asked quietly.

"It was for the safety of you two" Itachi said

"So no one tells me I have a sister so I can be safe? BULL-FRICKIN-SHIT!"

"Nina, you both have a demon in you. You were together as a family when you were 3. But the villagers were always rude to you, she took thepunishment for you."

"SO I GREW UP THINKING I HAD NO FAMILY!"

"You had all your cousins Nina"

Nina glared at Itachi before running away again. Itachi walked back to the base and saw Mizuhime standing there

"Is she always like that?" She asked

"Not always, she has her moments though"

"Oh" Mizuhime said

Deidara walked down the stairs that exact moment

"Hey Blondie" Mizuhime said

Deidara ignored her and turned to face Itachi "What happened to Nina, un?"

"She found out she has a sister and got mad" Itachi said

Deidara nodded and left.

Nina was in the woods under a tree crying 'no one tells me anything.'

Deidara had gotten on his huge clay bird and was searching for her. When he found her he went lower to the ground, picked her up onto his bird, and rose above the trees again

Nina was panicking, she hated heights

"Its ok. Im not gonna drop you, un"

Nina looked down and noticed Deidara had his arms around her waist so she couldn't fall.

"Now why are you crying, un?"

"No one tells me anything" Nina said

"Im sure people tell you things."

"No they don't! No one told me I had a sister!"

Deidara sighed and put his hand over her mouth. The bird was lowering onto the ground.  
Nina had eventually fallen asleep while on that ride so Deidara picked her up bridle style and brought her into the room she was sharing and put her on his bed. Little did he know she was waking up.

"Deidara, why are you being so nice to me?" Nina asked

"I'm a nice person once you get to know me, un"

"Wanna go train?"

"Sure, un"

~30 minutes later~

Nina kicked Deidara in the stomach but he grabbed her foot. She ran onto the water and prepare to charge.

"Katsu" Deidara said letting a bomb explode

Nina charged but slipped, Deidara caught her but fell onto the ground with her. When Nina noticed there position she blushed. Deidara was hovering over her with his hands on each side of her head.

"Why are you blushing, un?" Deidara said smirking

Nina blushed more.

"You like me don't you, un?"

"I don't like you!"

Deidara lowered his head and softly brushed his lips against Nina's. Nina smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Deidara kissed back and pulled away shortly after.

"We should go back" Nina said

"Yeah, un"

__


	4. author note please read!

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story yet. I have major writer's block for every story. If you have a request tell me and i'll see if I can write the story. And if you have a sugestion for this story tell me in a review. Thanks! ^^


End file.
